Até o Fim do Universo
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Por ele, ela iria até o fim do universo...


**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ATÉ O FIM DO UNIVERSO**

_**Chiisana Hana**_

"Eu iria até o fim do universo por você..." _(1)_

Após a Batalha das Doze Casas, os cavaleiros de bronze passam bom tempo no hospital. Ao receberem alta, hospedam-se na casa de Saori, pois, ainda debilitados, necessitam de cuidados especiais. Até mesmo Ikki precisa ficar ali apesar de sua vontade de sumir no mundo outra vez.

Mesmo tendo voltado a enxergar, Shiryu está abatido e triste, e ninguém entende o porquê de tanta melancolia já que tinham vencido a batalha e todos estavam vivos. Intrigado, Ikki vai conversar com ele.

– Essa sua cara só pode ser por causa de mulher – ele supõe. – Isso é saudade dela, não é?

– Não é só saudade – Shiryu responde, suspirando. – Estou preocupado com ela por conta do que aconteceu na Casa de Câncer.

– Mas seu mestre não lhe falou através do cosmo que o Máscara da Morte não tinha conseguido machucá-la e que ela estava bem?

– Falou, mas talvez ele tenha dito isso só para não me deixar aflito durante a batalha... – ele diz e, recordando-se de sua luta com Seiya na Guerra Galática, completa: – Ele bem sabe que eu não consigo lidar com essas notícias...

– Ah, Shiryu, deixa de imaginar coisas! Ela deve estar bem mesmo. Ele não mentiria sobre isso.

Shiryu não se convence.

– E se ele mentiu?

– Liga pra lá então.

– Não tem telefone lá em casa, Ikki.

– Então pede para a Saori mandar alguém lá, afinal, isso tudo no fundo é culpa dela.

– Eu não vou importunar ninguém, Ikki.

Fênix acaba por se impacientar com Shiryu.

– Então eu acho que você gosta mesmo é de sofrer.

– Ah, me deixa, Ikki.

– Tá bom. Sofra bastante... - Ikki diz, antes de sair. Ele ri, mas no fundo sente um mistura incompreensível de pena por ver Shiryu desolado e inveja por ele ter a mulher amada ainda viva.

Dias depois...

Os cavaleiros de bronze conversam amistosamente na sala da mansão. Shiryu sente-se fisicamente melhor, embora sua preocupação pela ausência de notícias de Shunrei tenha crescido nos últimos dias. O telefone toca. Tatsumi atende.

– Shiryu, é pra você – informa o mordomo, insatisfeito por ter o cavaleiro dado o telefone da mansão para alguém.

– Para mim? – ele indaga surpreso, pegando o fone. - Alô?

– Shiryu! Finalmente consegui falar com você.

– Shunrei! – ele exclama ao ouvir a voz do outro lado, surpreso e aliviado por falar com ela. – Como você conseguiu telefonar?

– Desci para o povoado, claro! Não aguentava mais essa falta de notícias.

– Não devia ter feito isso! – censura ele, mas no fundo, sentia-se feliz por ela ter tomado a iniciativa de telefonar. – Podia ter sido atacada no caminho ou...

– Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. E você, como está?

– Estou me recuperando... Já me sinto melhor e creio que em poucos dias poderei voltar para casa.

– Você se machucou muito?

– Mais ou menos... – ameniza Shiryu. A batalha tinha sido dura, e os ferimentos por muito pouco não tinham sido fatais, mas não queria preocupar Shunrei sem necessidade.

– E mais ou menos quer dizer o quê? Porque se eu bem conheço você isso não é nada bom...

– Hum... Eu tive alguns cortes e uns ferimentos no peito... – ele diz, referindo-se principalmente aos golpes sofridos na casa de Capricórnio.

– No peito? Meu Deus! E é grave? É por isso que você ainda não pode voltar pra casa?

– Agora está tudo bem, Shunrei. E sim, é por isso que não posso voltar. Tenho que ficar aqui para fazer umas revisões no hospital. Agora me conte, o que Máscara da Morte fez com você?

Ele ouve Shunrei suspirar do outro lado da linha.

– Ele me jogou na cachoeira – ela começa –, mas o Mestre conseguiu me salvar. No final das contas, só peguei um resfriado. Está tudo bem agora, não se preocupe.

Shiryu sente afrouxar a tensão que se acumulava em seu corpo desde que voltara da Grécia.

– Graças aos deuses o Mestre estava por perto – ele diz e, temendo chorar, muda de assunto. – Ah, Shunrei, me perdoa. Sei que é importante pra você, mas dessa vez acho que não vai dar para passar o Natal em casa.

– Se não tem jeito, prefiro que esteja bem aí do que forçar seu corpo com uma viagem. Eu vou sentir sua falta, mas é melhor assim.

– Eu também vou sentir sua falta.

Shunrei sorri, sentindo o coração acelerar diante da declaração dele.

– Sinto muito, muito mesmo, mas vou ter que desligar agora.

– Tudo bem. Não quero mesmo que você ande sozinha por aí.

– Cuide-se.

– Você também. Caminhe rápido, fique atenta o caminho todo e a qualquer movimento estranho, corra. Corra o mais rápido que puder e...

– Calma, Shiryu! Também não é assim tão perigoso! Vou chegar em casa bem. Eu prometo.

– E como é que eu vou saber se você chegou?

– Aí não vai ter jeito de saber... – ela ri. – Agora tenho que desligar. Vamos fazer isso juntos, certo?

– Certo. Conte até três.

Os dois contam juntos e Shiryu põe o telefone no gancho. Uma lágrima solitária escorre por seu rosto. Todo mundo que estava na sala olha para ele de boca aberta.

– Ela desceu até o povoado só pra falar com você esses minutinhos... – diz Saori, emocionada. Shiryu sorri.

– É, ela é muito especial – ele diz.

– Ô, que coisa! – sussurra Seiya, olhando espantado para o amigo. – Pelo menos você vai poder relaxar agora que você tem notícias dela.

– Eu estava muito preocupado com o que o Máscara da Morte podia ter feito. Felizmente o Mestre estava lá...

– E o que foi afinal? – Hyoga pergunta.

– Jogou-a na cachoeira.

– Caraca! Esse Máscara da Morte não era mesmo coisa que preste – diz Seiya, indignado.

– Eu nunca tinha sentido tanta dor quanto na hora em que pensei que ele a tinha matado. Eu não me perdoaria se ela tivesse morrido por minha causa.

– Claro, você a ama! – Ikki exclama sorrindo.

– Sim, eu sei – Shiryu admite timidamente, surpreendendo a alguns que não esperavam que ele falasse tão abertamente de seus sentimentos. – Eu sempre a amei.

– Pois eu sempre achei que só ela te amasse e você não estava nem aí – confessa Hyoga.

– Eu a amo mais que qualquer coisa nesse mundo.

– Quem diria, né? – Shun questiona. – Pensei que vocês eram mais como irmãos do que qualquer outra coisa.

– Se eu fosse você eu largava essa coisa de armaduras, guerras e tudo mais só pra ficar com ela – argumenta Ikki.

– Não largava não! – Shiryu retruca. – Na primeira ocasião em que nós estivéssemos em apuros você viria nos ajudar.

– Que nada! Vocês iam se ferrar – ele diz e, depois de uma pausa, completa: – Se a Esmeralda estivesse viva, eu ia ficar com ela.

– Quem acredita nisso? No primeiro "Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" que o Shun gritasse, você estaria aqui. – diz Hyoga.

– Nem a pau – nega Ikki. – Shiryu, você tem noção do quanto essa menina sofre por você?

– Lógico que tenho. E é por isso me sinto tão mal, mas o que posso fazer se nós nos apaixonamos? Não posso mudar os sentimentos dela...

– Você já falou pra ela que a ama? – Saori pergunta.

– Não... mas ela sabe.

– Saber não basta! – Ikki protesta. – Você tem que abrir a boca e falar! Não sabe o quanto me arrependo de nunca ter dito nada a Esmeralda.

Saori sai da sala abruptamente.

– O que deu nela? – pergunta Seiya, coçando a cabeça.

– Deve ser inveja – Ikki responde.

– Inveja de quê? – pergunta Seiya.

– Ah, você não entende nada mesmo, seu tapado! – Ikki retruca, dando um tapinha na cabeça de Seiya.

No dia seguinte, todos reencontram-se para o café-da-manhã. O telefonema de Shunrei ainda é o assunto em pauta. Saori, que ninguém mais tinha visto desde a saída abrupta da sala no dia anterior, entra na cozinha.

– Shiryu, tem uma visita para você – diz Saori, olhando para a moça que estava atrás dela.

– Shunrei! – ele exclama.

– Shiryu! – ela também exclama, olhando-o carinhosamente.

Os dois se abraçam, depois olham-se nos olhos por alguns segundos.

– Shunrei, eu tive tanto medo de que tivesse acontecido algo ruim com você. Foi uma dor tão grande! Agora eu sei como você se sente quando estou lutando. Será que você pode perdoar tudo que eu faço você sofrer?

– Não há nada para perdoar, Shiryu... porque eu... eu... eu amo você... – diz a menina, com o rosto muito vermelho. – Eu queria ter dito isso ontem antes de desligar o telefone, mas não tive coragem.

– Eu também amo você – Shiryu também diz, quase tão vermelho quanto Shunrei. – Amo você mais do que você pode imaginar.

Inesperadamente, Shiryu aproxima a face da de Shunrei e, com suavidade, encosta os lábios nos dela. A moça sente a face queimar, mas não se afasta, e entreabre os lábios para recebê-lo.

Os outros cavaleiros de bronze e Saori presenciam o primeiro beijo do casal, e os dois coram ao perceberem os olhares.

– Desculpem, mas eu não podia deixar isso pra depois... – diz Shiryu, mais envergonhado do que antes.

– Finalmente, né? – brinca Ikki, sorrindo, feliz pelo amigo, e pensando que gostaria de ter vivido a mesma coisa com sua Esmeralda.

– Srta. Saori, obrigada por ter me trazido pra cá – sussurra Shunrei, ainda muito vermelha, abraçada a Shiryu. Saori sorri.

– De nada. Agora está tudo bem, não é, Shiryu?

– Tudo ótimo. Obrigado, Saori. Mas como é que foi isso, Shunrei?

– Eu estava cuidando da horta quando chegou um homem dizendo que tinha ido a mando da senhorita Saori e perguntando se eu queria vir ver você.

– E você não ficou com medo? – ele pergunta, trazendo-a mais para perto do peito.

– Bom, tive um pouco, mas eu queria tanto vir... Então arrumei uma malinha, fechei a casa e acompanhei o rapaz até um helicóptero. Aquilo sim me deu medo! Troço esquisito! Mas valeu a pena.

– Fico feliz que tenha vindo – diz Saori. – Vou mandar arrumar um quarto para você.

– Não precisa – Shunrei diz, imediata e firmemente. Saori se surpreende com a negativa e ela se explica: – Eu quero ficar no mesmo quarto do Shiryu.

– Tudo bem, Saori – ele se manifesta. – Ela fica comigo.

– Mas não é... um tanto inapropriado? – a deusa pergunta.

– Saori – Shiryu começa –, nós moramos juntos numa casinha menor que um quarto dessa mansão. Não vai ter problema se ela ficar lá comigo. Além do mais, temos muito o que conversar.

– Então está certo. Vocês é quem sabem.

– Pode confiar nele, é um bobão – Ikki diz, fazendo todos, exceto Shunrei e Shiryu, caírem na gargalhada.

Mais tarde, com Shunrei já instalada no quarto que Shiryu ocupava, o jovem casal prepara-se para dormir. Antes, ela trocara os curativos dele e penteara-lhe os longos cabelos.

– Comoveu-me muito o que você fez, Shunrei.

– O quê? Descer ao povoado para falar com você? Vir de helicóptero. Isso não é nada. Eu iria até o fim do universo por você.

– Eu sei, minha florzinha, eu sei. Você também sabe que eu faria o mesmo por você se...

– Se você não tivesse sua missão que é ser cavaleiro e proteger Athena e este mundo onde vivem as pessoas que você tanto ama, inclusive euzinha aqui.

– É... – ele assente com tristeza.

– Tudo bem. Eu sei que toda essa coisa de deusa, Santuário e armadura é muito importante para você. Só não espere que eu aceite resignada as suas partidas porque eu não vou fazer isso. Como eu poderia aceitar ver o homem que eu amo arriscar a própria vida dezenas de vezes sem chorar, sem reclamar, sem gritar? Eu simplesmente não posso.

– Eu nunca pediria isso. Na verdade, eu gostaria que... – ele hesita. Shunrei o instiga a continuar. – Gostaria que você não me amasse. Se você não me amasse, não sofreria tanto...

Shunrei o abraça e sorri.

– Shiryu, se eu não amasse você, que razão eu teria para viver?

**FIM**

_(1) _Miles to Go (Before I Sleep) - Celine Dion: "_I would walk to edge of universe for you..."_


End file.
